


Everlook Lemon

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Everlook  Winterspring Smut One-shot
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Everlook Lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damien_Kova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/gifts).



In the goblin town in Winterspring, called Everlook, two unlikely people waited for pleasure. One was a Worgen male named Duncan. He had red eyes and a black mane and he had grey fur. He is 7.5 feet tall and wore heavy metal armor and had a great sword on his back. He was in the brothel waiting for a woman to fuck but saw they were all taken by male clients. And the other a nymphomania 7'0 Kaldorei wench/merc named who have a purplish-blue skin and a slim and curvy body long emerald green hair who specializes in druidic magic, one-handed combat and she loves Worgen as she love the feel of their bodies pressed against her curvy body very much, she did she much of the Worgen or they were taken before she get the chance to seduce them with her big breast and lovely arse.

Duncan was free right now and was waiting on a couch in the waiting room looking around at the sexy painting in the room.

Tysandra saw the handsome and very hunky worgen who from her viewpoint he was alone.

"Hmmmm perfect." Tysandra purred lustfully as she walked to the wolf-man with a sway to hips

Duncan saw her in the corner of his eye and turned and looked at her more and had to say she looked quite nice and he hoped she was available.

As she reach the Worgen she seductively lean forward showing of her ample chest to him.

"Hello lover will you like to have ~fun~ with me."Tysandra as she pressed her chest making them bigger as she sensuality lick her lip as he flutter her glowing milky white eyes at him.

He smiled a bit as he looked at her body and her chest and those nice eyes of her. "Of course." he said smiling as he was ready to go to a private room with her.

She lustfully smile. ~perfect~. "Follow me lover as i shall show you pleasure that make you feel blissed." As she turn with her short skirt flutter showering her nice arse as she walked up to her room with an sway to her hips as she seductively sway her lush hips to him beckoning him to come with her.

Duncan smiled and followed her and loved how she looked in that skirt and could not wait to fuck her while she wears it. he then lightly patted her rear as they went to her room.

She playfully yelped as they reach her private room for her own personal use. The room is a good medium sized room with beautiful furniture and a queen sized bed with a device that increase the client lust and stamina and endurance for all races including.

She subtly used her druidic magic to activate it as she sensually swayed her hips and put this stud of a man to her queen sized bed as she dances and swayed as she sensually and teased the man who looked on with desired as he watched her.

[Lemon Begin]

First she she showed her ample purplish blue beautiful huge perky breast and mouth watering pierced nipples as she sensually tossed out her shirt, in the corner of the room chair.

And she slowly turned around and sensually lifted her skirt and spread out her legs and teasingly took off her thong to show the wolf-man who bubble butt as twerked her making the arse jiggly as it is hypnotic the man who can barely hold back as the device for their magic on him.

Her milky white eye's looked back at him and she asked him" do you want to fuck this Kaldorei needly mouth,arse, she flicked her slightly longer tongue at him. As she hungrily looked at him

"Yes. I want to fuck you so badly." He said smiling as he looked her in the eyes with his red eyes and sat up more and looked at her body and started to take his armor off.

She walks up to him and helped him take off the armor while her wandering hands touch his lean well-built body with desired to feel his huge yet wonderful worgen manhood. She thought about what they will do and she can not wait to have him in her and to make her cum so much and to cum into her womb. Her body shiver in desire as she imagine it.

Soon Duncan got his armor off and he had his shirt and pants off too and soon he was naked in front of her with his 10 inch cock out for her to see. He smiled at her and went and took her head and moved her down to have her head near his cock.

As the stud grabbed her head she willingly allowed, as she knee downed she reach forward with petite hands and grabbed his big yummy meatstick and started to give him a handjob, while she lick the head with her tongue, she play the cock for few minute as she heard Worgen stud moaned in delight he decided to amp up her skills, as she stopped and took his bulbous cockhead and tightly her full plump purple lips, and she process to deepthroat him to his hilt before as she subtly manipulating her throat muscle with her pool of magic and she made a humming sound in her throat and she precisely lick the sensitive area of this cock making the man feel immense pleasure.

'Mmmmm this tastes soooo good'. The nymphomania Kaldorei thought as she continued to suck his cock with delight.

He moaned and thought this was the best blowjob he had ever gotten. He pet her head and moaned and smiled as he watched her and thought she looked so sexy sucking him off. He felt her rub her tongue all over his cock and the humming sounds she made vibrated his cock as he pet her head.

As she continued sucking her lover veiny wanting to his creamy cum as she increased her speed and techniques as she want him to cum in her mouth she wa-no need it is her source her gold, her money, and her favorite drink to get drunk on.

"Fwumpfwumpfwumpfwumpfwump". The sound of a cock being suck in a vacuum like mouth and her head blurred back and forth with her hair swaying from the motion her head is making.

Soon Duncan started to get close and he grabbed her head and started to fuck her face a little with a smile as he loved how good her mouth was and soon after a little bit he came and moved her down to the hilt as he shot tons and tons of cum into her mouth.

She gulped all of it since she was a very skilled at swallowing cum. Some of the cum leaked out of her lips making a small pool of cums between her huge tits and some cum leak though her button nose. Duncan smiled and watched her and saw his cum on her nice tits. He slowly pulled out of her mouth and wrapped his cock on her face to mess up her face.

Her faces was a mess. With her mascara running down mixed with cum, some cum leak from her nose, and mouth as her tongue hanging limply and her eyes inflamed with wanting need as she use her finger and tongue to sensually licked off the remaining cum looking straight in the man eyes as she did this.

After she licked all of the cum she stand up and pull the Worgen face to her faces as she hungrily made out with him with lot of tongue with hot tongue against his tongue as she made the man fall back with his back to the lushed velvety bed. He looked at her as he will remember how her soft lips felt on his snout and he looked at her and waited to see what she will do next.

She lick her moist lips as she her mind popped a very naughty and hot idea. She rotate her body that is and showed the man her ample arse as she slowly grind her pussy across the Worgen's body before she reach the man cock, but she didn't make anything move to put in her but she slowly lift her arse and grinding on his cock with her juicy bubble butt she looked back at the surprised and very aroused mans as she slowly teased his cock by twerking bit and rotating her arse left and right making both her and him feel very good at the moment time. He moaned as he felt her ass grinding on his cock like that and and he loved how nice her ass was and how good it felt on his cock.

"Do like having a big juicy arse on you cock, grinding, rotating, twerking between my pussy and asshole enveloped your cock like this." She asked as she continued grinding her arse and twearking for good measure and she felt a micro-cum attack in her pussy.

"Yes i do. You have such a fine ass that i bet you know what i want to do to it." He said smiling as he sat up a little and spanked it lightly and had one hand grip one of her ass cheeks and he felt them it and the nice flesh it had and how soft and juicy it is. He could not wait to pound it hard.

She moan constantly yet she have school-girl innocent as she innocently asked him. "What you going to do with my arse?" She asked him as her mind cooked up various ideas that is so deliciously naughty and her pussy drooling in delight.

"Well ill tell ya you sexy slutty creature." He said smirking as he sat up and pulled her close to him and he then whisper in her ear. "I am going spank that naughty ass of yours because that's what naughty sexy women like you deserve. Then after that i am going to pound your ass and pussy so hard you will be begging me to stay with ya and wanting more." He whispered to her with a grin as he touched her breasts and rubbed her pierced nipples. As the horny Kaldorei moaned in delight as she grind her juicy bubble ass cheeks to him as the man rubbed her very sensitive pierced tits as she grabbed the man cock and position to her hot core as the cock head were at her well-trimmed pussy opening that was slightly parted apart.

He smiled and made sure his cock went into her to the hilt before he started to lift her up and down his cock at a good pace and held her waist as he did it. Her pussy felt so warm it around his huge cock as he fucked her.

As her body shiver in delight as his knot kissed her womb repeatedly as it battering against it. She have her first cum as the knotted cock hit her G-spot over and over mind her continuous cuming pussy. She made a flushed ahegao faces. As her eyes rolled in delight and her tongue hangs out limply as the stud made her his personal cum-dumpster and she fucking loved it as she bounced on his cock with reckless abandon.

Duncan kept fucking her more and more as he then moved her to lay on her stomach and he kept fucking her pussy harder and harder and faster as he abused her pussy more. He spanked her ass with a grin as he came in her pussy.

"Yes, deeper, harder, deeper! Oh baby, Fuck me, FUck mE, FUCK ME , FUCK ME , MY PUSSY HARDER DEEPER, DEEPER, FUCK ME GOOD, FUCCCK IM SO CLOSE YOU STUD! YOU MADE ME FEEL SO GOOD!" She yelled at the Worgen stude as she rubbed her clit hard, faster as she can feel her climax coming and his huge juicy creamy cum coming as she use her low-level druidic lightning spell to stimulatingly her pussy as she heavily pants with his and her sweated clinging to their body as she matched his movement to cum fast. He kept fucking her and pounded her pussy hard as he pulled on her hair. He then gasped as he felt her shock his balls a little too and he liked how that felt as he then used one more hard thrust to finish her off and came into her pussy.

As Tysandra felt a gallon worths of cum rushing through her pussy into her wombs she made loud shriek. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!". As her pussy squirted out a fountain worth of her juices as she continuously cums as she made a extreme wet mark on the bed. Her eyes completely rolled into her eyes and her mouth pretty wide open and her tongue hanging limply. For about two minutes she continued to cum as her body jerked against the huge furred muscled body of her newly made lover/master.

[Lemon End]

Duncan panted lightly as he had his eyes closed and relaxed for a moment before saying. "I...have not had sex like that for a very long time. The last time i have had sex like this was when i was not cursed." he said as he nicely rubbed her ample arse and held her close to his furred body as he kissed her neck with his snout lips and had his right hand be on her stomach.

"..'pant'..i ne.'pant'.ver be 'pant'en fuck like this...before. For some time, the only time i can remember when i been fuck like this was when i fuck twelve orcs at the same time." She said as she smile at Duncan who gentle touched her overly-sensitive body. Tho there has been rumors of a way but luckily Duncan has not tried the way yet.

Duncan pet her arse and stomach as he relaxed and kissed her neck before saying nicely. "So i've heard that you are also a merc for hire." He said to her with a grin.

She looked at her new lover before she said."Hmmmm yes i am loverboy what of it?."

"Well after the fun we had i thought that possible it would be nice to have a traveling companion with me that is good at combat and other more sexual things as well." He said grinning as he patted her rear.

She made a thinking faces as she thought of the pros and cons before she made her choice. "How much are you going to pay and are you going to split your share of goods". "After all a girl need goodies for a night out." She grab his paw and rub it gently as she waiting for his answer.

"50 gold coins a weekly and also food i will share with you. Yes you will get half of the loot we find and also you will be treated well with me and respected as a friend and lover. You will also have me as a good ally and lover and you will be happy near me when we are adventuring." He told her with a grin as he held her close.

"You must have been a charmer and ladykiller because you got me hooked. Also the names is Tysandra, Tysandra The Predator, Huntress, Warrior and your friend/lover." Tysandra cheeky introduction herself to her new friends/lover

"My name is Duncan Knight of the Dark Lady. If you have not noticed i'm a Warrior for the King Greymane himself." He told her with honor in his voice.

"Mmmmm not only you are very talented lover, a Warrior, but to serve under the King Greymane himself me ~likey~." 

He smiled and was glad she liked the Worgen unlike other Humans. He held her close then says. "So we have a deal then. When do you wish to leave?"

"Hmmm how we leave after we have rest loverboy. You made me very sore in my pussy and drained nearly all of my energy." She teased him and she didn't regret a single thing about it, as she made a cute yawing noise and her milky white eyes blinking repeatedly in exhausted.

"Sleep then beautiful moon." He said smiling as he held her close and laid down and held her under the blankets before he slowly fell asleep with a smile.

"Good Night, loverboy". She muttered as her heart flutter like butterfly wings as she snuggled against his body as she slept. 'Papa i think i found the one for me'. As she smile contently as she dream of their future together. For two lovers nights in Winterspring or anywhere else are never cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
